


progress

by over5feettall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Birthday Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/over5feettall/pseuds/over5feettall
Summary: Words convey a lot when it comes to communication. Who knew so much meaning could also come with the way you call a person’s name? (There are manga spoilers in here, you've been warned! And happy birthday, Iwa-chan!)
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 31





	progress

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr by searching over5feettall !

_**“Iwaizumi-san.”** _

Your words and gentle shaking woke him up, prompting him to sit up properly and stretch his arms a little bit. They were a bit sore from his head leaning on them for about an hour already. 

“Sorry, but the free period just ended,” you sheepishly smiled.

“Ah, no, it’s okay. Thank you, actually,” Iwaizumi said with a scratch on the back of his head and a small, polite bow.

The both of you were classmates, seatmates in the current seat plan. You weren’t friends nor were you enemies, just acquaintances. But that wasn’t an excuse for Iwaizumi to be uninterested in you. He knew you were someone who was easy to go along with, and he liked that. He wouldn’t mind having a new friend.

_**“Iwaizumi-kun.”** _

He jumped in shock as he saw you walking beside him, his reaction making you laugh. Inhaling and exhaling deeply to calm his heart down, Iwaizumi can’t help but shake his head at how easily scared he was.

“You also take this route on the way home?” You asked, looking at him as you both continued walking.

“Yeah, and I’m assuming you do, too?” He asked back as he fixed the strap of his duffle bag on his shoulder.

“That’s right! Would you mind if I walked home alongside you from now on? It feels better and safer being with someone,” you said with another sheepish smile as you scratched your cheek.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

_**“Iwaizumi!”** _

Looking up from his notes on his desk, he saw you standing beside him. You were holding papers stapled together and on your face was a pleading look.

“Can we be partners for chemistry, please?”

Laughing at your pleading look and how you made your voice sweeter than usual, he can’t help but agree to your offer. “Only if you stop acting cute!”

“So, does that mean it worked?” You beamed, making him laugh even more.  
“Yes, yes, it worked, don’t worry,” he said as his laughter died down, eliciting a ‘yay’ from you.

_**“Iwa-chan!”** _

He groaned as he heard a pair of voices calling him the dreaded name. He turned around to see you and Oikawa walking towards him with goofy smiles. You looked cute, sure, but the smile on Oikawa’s face made Iwaizumi want to beat him into a pulp.

“What are you doing here, shittykawa? You’re not even on the same route as us anymore,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Why are you so mean towards me?! Besides, I was just catching up with (y/n)-chan here and before I knew it, I was on the wrong way home,” Oikawa pouted, making you laugh.

“Oikawa-kun, if you don’t walk home yet, you’re gonna be home by nighttime already,” you reminded him.

“Yeah, leave us alone, bastard,” Iwaizumi groaned.

“Okay, okay, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” Oikawa winked before running off to avoid Iwaizumi’s fists.

“Lovebirds, eh?” You giggled.

“Yeah, lovebirds… about that,” Iwaizumi coughed, looking away from your gaze. 

“Hmm?”

“Maybe I’d like to make that an actual thing if it’s okay with you? I like you, (y/n), and, uh, it’s okay if you don’t as well-”

“-I like you, too.”

_**“Hajime.”** _

He heard your voice from his phone, prompting him to stop from reading his book. He was in California, where he lived alone as he interned under Utsui Takashi and you two had to endure a long distance relationship. 

When you used his name without honorifics, he knew you were being serious about something. But before he could reply, he heard knocking on the front door of his small apartment.

“Wait a minute, babe, it seems like I have an unexpected guest today,” he sighed before walking over to the front door.

And when he opened the door, he saw you. You were standing right there with a cheeky smile. You were here all the way in California standing before him with packed bags. 

“Wouldn’t want you spending your birthday alone, so I’ll be your gift this year,” you smiled at him before he engulfs you in his arms.

“I love you so much, I missed you so much,” he muttered onto your shoulder.

“I love you, too, baby,” you said before breaking away from his hug and leaned in for a kiss.

You could feel his lips curve into a smile as you kissed him, making you smile as well.

_“Happy birthday, Hajime.”_


End file.
